Jealous Much? (MHA ONE-SHOT)
by DashieKun
Summary: ONE SHOT (Maybe something more in the future) yeah...more cringe um you know luke we should consider your Fudanshi insanity! for others yeah good luck ps. he wrote some lines and I tried to make him go the shounen ai route but... yeah you'll see
1. Jealous Much?

"Hey Shoto!" A joyful dark green haired boy says up from above the stairs.

"Izuku?" A boy with a burnt scar on his right eye questions, as he looks up.

As he turns up affront of his face, so fast and quick with a greeting grin and eyes sparkling

"Shoto! Ochaco and me are going to get something eat want to join us?"

"Tch really? Remember what happened last time"

"Oh that...haha um Kacchan won't be joining us this time I promise!"

"I don't know Izuku I don't feel like getting into another scene with that not tamed beast of yours"

"He's not a beast! He's just very...um"

"Controlling"

"No of course not! He's just what's that word?"

Before neither can answer...a deep voice with a dark aura has appeared before the two boys talking

"What's the word about me?"

"Oh Kacchan! Hey oh nothing we were just talking about how great you did during training!" Izuku says trying to move the conversation to some other topic.

"Cut the Shit Deku."

Katsuki says looking deadly at him with Izuku feeling nervous and felt a shiver through his spine.

"And you. what are you doing here?"

He says now having a deadly glare at Shoto.

"Tch don't waste my time...I'll talk to you later Izuku. maybe you should look up the definition of control it should really spark something in your mind Katsuki"

"What did you say Scarface!"

"Great comeback"

"I'll smash your face until it looks more scarred you fucker!"

"I would like to see you try" Shoto says giving him a smirk while walking away.

"You jack! I'll end you!"

"Actions speak louder than words"

"That's it!"

"Kacchan don't do it!" Izuku says, clinging onto Katsuki's leg and stopping him in place.

"Deku get off me!"

"No you made your point! Now stop it or we're breaking up!" Izuku shouts out with quickly covering up his mouth of what he said

(Oh no the gist is up)

"Deku..."

"Kacchan I didn't mean to say that!"

"I hate you"

"What!"

"I hate you! You idiot!!!"

With that outburst said. Katsuki ran out of the hallway and running towards the front door, as everyone heard and had shock expressions and a bunch and I mean a bunch of mumbles.

"Kacchan...I'm sorry"

"Hey Izuku you okay?" Shoto asks a little confused and concerned

"No...he told me to keep it between us and no one to know yet and I just broke his promise"

"So you guys were dating?"

"Yeah...well not anymore now" as Izuku said that he burst into tears and Shoto let himself be clinged by Izuku, crying a river out of his green once joyful eyes.

"I'm sorry Izuku it's my fault I shouldn't have pushed him to his limit" Shoto says trying to apologise to Izuku

"No it's my fault...if I didn't lie to him I would meet him right away after I got out of class"

"Listen Izuku I want you to know as your Ally or Friend it's not your fault and you shouldn't have to always listen to Katsuki. You're your own person and even in a relationship you don't always have to play nice. You can have your own side of it"

"Yeah I know it's just Katsuki gets...I still can't think of that word with this situation getting worst by the minute. My mind can't think of anything."

"Well whatever it is...why don't you tell it Kacchan he should of have cooled down by now. go talk to him"

"Yeah your right! I will thanks Shoto!"

He says as he let's go of Shoto running off to find Katsuki

'your one lucky bastard katsuki...don't fuck it up again or i will make your explosives eat shit'

"Kirishima have you seen Kacchan?!"

"No why...oh wait this is because of that thing I heard. Well Explody and Deku never thought anyways ask Ochaco she might know."

"Alright thanks anyways"

"Ochaco have you seen Kacchan?"

"Deku I heard! Is it true are you two dating!!!" She said with love hearts in her eyes...god what is it with girls having a Fujoshi side

"Not for long if you don't tell me where he is!" Izuku said a little irritated

"Fine mr. grumpy he went to the roof"

"Thanks!"

"Wait! I count dibs to be your Maid of Honor for your wedding!"

"Not now Ochaco!"

"Still I got them Dibs! Fuck off everyone else!" She said as she stands triumphant

As Izuku ran towards the roof. Thinking of many ways he can apologise or say something on his mind time was running out.

"Kacchan!"

"Deku!" A blonde hair boy says looking behind him, seeing a green haired boy panting and looking like a sweaty mess.

"How did you find me..."

"Ochaco told me! Listen I'm sorry for saying that out loud and letting the entire class know! I wasn't thinking and if you want to dump me and actually hate me... I'm fine with that just know I'm sorry for being such a terrible boyfrie- 'SLAP'

"Stop talking."

"Why did yo-" before he can finish his sentence Katsuki grabbed him by the chin and shut him up with a kiss. With first Izuku shocked but slowly just went with it enjoying every moment of the tender kiss

"Your not a terrible boyfriend I am. And I'm not mad for you saying that...I was mad because I didn't want to lose you to Shoto or anyone else...when you said you want to break up I thought you would go to Shoto and leave m-" 'SLAP'

Stopping his lover's stupid thoughts and having his firsts clench with tears rolling down his face

"I would never leave you! You idiot!

Just because I was talking to Shoto or any other doesn't mean I want to leave you...I never will leave you i love you Katsuki!" Izuku yelled out while Katsuki looks shocked and holding his cheek in a little pain. With Izuku clenching onto Katsuki feeling tear stains on his sleeves

"I love you too Izuku"

As both went for another kiss. While embracing each other in arms

"Awww" a voice mumbled

"Did you hear something Deku?"

"No why?"

"Must be nothing"

With that being said. Behind the corner is Ochaco with love hearts and crying and Shoto a little jelly of their love with another. 'tch lucky.'

"I'm sorry again Deku I just get very..."

"Jealous much? Oh hey I remembered it that word I was trying to say!"

"That word you were talking to Shoto about me..." Katsuki says a little mad and getting angry

"Hey it was just a conversation! Nothing at all. come on Kacchan!"

"I'mma kill that weird freezing burnt freak!"

'Not again...'

The End

Yeah it's cringe I told ya um this be Luke's request for now while I work on like father, like son thanks for reading and sorry for no smut or nastiness well...not yet

If you want me to continue with something like this. Just let me know with that being said thanks again and till next time!


	2. Nobody (Bonus)

The air I can barely breathe with being breathing in his hair as I feel katsuki pull me closer.

"Izuku" he whispers for me to hear the soft warm breath from his mouth

"Kacchan..." I can barely say when every emotion and feeling swirling inside me, making me feel the emotional weakness for waiting for a soon to be a everlasting touch.

"How does this feel?" He says pulling in tighter

"Nnnn...Too Tight"

"What if I do this?" As he pulls in more tighter again

"it hurts..."

"It's suppose to at first but it'll get better i promise you trust me deku?" He looks at me, giving my nose a little kiss

"Yeah...I do" I say letting out deep breaths to get the right reaction

"What if I touch here?"

"Nnnn... yeah"

"How bout this?"

"Great..." I say quietly as the situation gets more better than ever before

"How bout that?"

"Let go a little give me somewhere to breathe..."

"Why your mouth is already stuffed up?"

"Kacchan!"

"I'm playing haha!"

"I love you too much izuku to stop...I want to stay this way forever" he says with seeing a little smile across his face

"I don't want nothing else but you Kacchan but...I don't think forever I probably can't walk properly or use my body correctly" I say laughing a little trying to fight the pain

"That's the point..." He whispers seductively in my ear, making my body shiver

"Tighter...so tight...it's been awhile since we did this huh?"

"Last week I still have my upperbody crushed and your little spark lit me up while we were..." I say remembering the events from last time.

"Oh yeah sorry bout that again it was my first time...and I got nervous

Sweated too much and found that feeling I've never felt before" he says looking down at me with a smile.

"So have i" I say tugging on the fabric tighter than ever.

"I love you so much deku"

"I love you too katsuki"

With our lips coming together,

dancing with our tongues feel the rough kiss he delivered.

"Should we stop now?"

"Why?"

"Because your squeezing too tight!"

"Oh sorry!"

As we let go of our embrace and started bickering at each other or he did.

"God Damnit Deku! your so overdramatic really? You can't walk?"

"You crushed my upper and lower side with your damn power hugs! And your the one to talk it's suppose to hurt? Really no it's suppose to feel comforting" I say back at his sarcastic answer.

"It hurts...yeah sure you weren't probably having your sick fantasies of me... doing things! What a perv"

"Yeah the one who kisses me and makes it feel like we're some in cheesy dialogue 90's romance film" I say crossing my arms in defense.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

"No you don't..."

"Ye- Yes I do!"

"You can't resist me...".

"Shut it!" I say as his hand grabs my chin lifting up to meet his face.

"You know there's nobody like you Izuku and I want to keep it that way you idiot..."

"There's nobody like you either Kacchan...I love you"

"I love you too you idiot"

With the bickering ending and our everlasting love taking commence with a form of more kisses and soon something more winkable than usual.

I

Truly is nobody like us...I want to keep that way as well!


	3. Take a Break (Bonus)

"Deku watch out!"

"Oh shit sorry!"

"You almost got us killed!"

"I know! I won't do it again Kacchan"

"Whatever.."

"Kacchan um I have to tell you something..."

"Huh? What is it"

"Well it's been some time that I've been thinking about us and what's going on"

"And?"

"Well...I think we should take a break"

"Um, Kacchan?"

"WHAT!!!"

"I think we should move on you know? This is hard enough as it is"

"What do you mean hard! I've been with you forever now and you want to take a break?!"

"Yeah it's just my body can't take it anymore and I haven't slept"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN DO I GIVE YOU NOT GOOD SEX!? THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN SLEEP!"

"...wait wha-"

"WHAT IS IT I'LL CHANGE IZUKU I SWEAR I WILL! WE'LL THAT ROLEPLAY THING YOU WANTED TO DO BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS WEIRD I PROMISE!"

"Kacchan that's not what I me-"

"I'LL BE THE BOTTOM FOR YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME I SWEAR I'LL BURN EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE!!!"

"Kacchan let me spea-"

"WAIT A MINUTE DOES THIS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH SCARFACE!? ARE YOU WITH HIM NOW! YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM THAT BURNT FACE FUCKER!"

"Kacchan please sto-"

"YOU SLUT! HOW LONG?! I CHANGE MY WAYS (sort of...) AND YOU PULL THIS SHIT! AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH ANYMORE!"

"YOUR NOT SAYING ANYTHING IT MUST BE TRUE! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SH-SLAP"

"Katsuki Bakugo!"

"...yes?"

"I was talking about the game! We've been how long on it it's 6:00 am we have school in 2 hours! It's too hard and difficult we've been at this all week but this is were I draw the line!"

"Oh..."

"And then you bring up Todoroki were just friends! F R I E N D S get that shit inside your head!"(reference)

"...I see"

"Blind enough?! I can't believe this you still don't trust me and always think i'll leave...trust me please!"

"I do! I swear!"

"I don't believe you..."

"Izuku I do I just get Jealous easily and my stupid retarded self just thinks wrong I don't know why! I'm just really dumb"

" sigh...your not dumb your just overprotective and worried which I don't mind but tone it down a notch sometimes."

"I will I promise! I'm sorry"

"I know. And I'm going to leave you...you don't realize it fully yet Kacchan but i love you too much to."

"You do?"

"Yeah of course (and if i left you...you would burn everything and probably torture others)

"I love you too Izuku"*kiss (oh shit son!)

"Katsuki your something else"

"Same for you all of a sudden has a quirk"

"Yeah...let's not talk about that and take a break okay?"

"Alright"

"Meet you in the bedroom *wink"

"You naughty boy...imma fire you up (not literally...like last time. Story is over fuckers! Leave us alone you yaoi parasites!)

Ya heard him! anyways thx for reading and shit

Sorry this had no like actions except for the overuse slap sequence haha...anyways yeah

This was just a idea in my head sooo I just wrote it out in the shittiest way possible sorry... not sorry

Another bad bonus

Arrivederci!

Pastaaaaaaaaaa

Doitsu

No! No Hetalia references!

...shit forgot

Byeeee

Also ya know I published a new story for DekuXKacchan ya know...you can read it or something idc it's up to you it would be cool if you would I guess...

This is how you play hard to get right?


End file.
